Merry Christmas
by J-547
Summary: Cartoons collide to celebrate the best holiday of the year, Christmas.


**This features the following:**

**The Loud House, Invader Zim, Steven Universe, Star Vs The Forces of Evil, Bumblebee (Transformers), Final Space, Gumball, Gravity Falls, Ben 10 and Amphibia, including my OC.**

**All together to celebrate the holiday season.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone was sleeping. It was all quiet. Only one human boy was awake that couldn't sleep at all. Lincoln Loud.

"Ugh! I can't sleep, this is the worst thing about Christmas. That you can't sleep and have to be patient till its appropriate to wake up like everyone else." He grunted.

He soon looked outside his window and saw it was snowing. He had an idea. "Maybe it won't be a problem if I go out for a bit to try and walk it off." Lincoln said as he out on his winter gear and headed out his window and walk down the lane.

He kept walking until he met up with a giant Christmas tree that stood tall above the rest.

"Whoa, cool!" He said as the tree lights up, glowing a large area, covering through states in the country.

"What the what!?" Stood beside Lincoln was a blue cat, who was a year older than Lincoln, Gumball Watterson. "This is amazing!"

"Cool."

"So cool."

Both preteen and teen Ben Tennysons arrived in their XLR8 alien forms. They soon turn back to normal and was stuck from the lights.

"That's huge!" Young Ben said.

"Now that is a Christmas Tree." Older Ben said.

A pink portal along with yellow portal opened and it revealed Steven Universe with the Crystal Gems, riding Lion. The yellow portal revealed Star Butterfly in her butterfly form along with Marco Diaz.

"I told you Star! See?!" Marco said.

Amethyst was in awe. "Look at the size of this bad boy! Woo!

"It's beautiful!" Pearl said in awe.

"Pretty..." Star said in awe.

Garnet gave it a thumbs up and a smile.

The Pine Twins and Pacifica were walking towards the light.

"Look Dipper!" Mabel said excitingly.

They walked up to everyone else.

"Wow. Just. Wow." Pacifica was in disbelief.

"I'm impressed." Dipper said.

A snail was rolling towards the tree with a teenage girl and 3 amphibians.

"Whoa!" Anne said.

"Thats what Christmas is like in earth!?" Sprig said with awe.

"Mother of frogs!!!" Polly said.

"In all my years, I have never seen something like this before. Incredible!" Hop-pop.

"Chookity!!!"

"Mooncake your right! That's huge!" Gary said. He along with Little Cato, Avacado, Quinn and Moomcake.

Darwin Watterson ran towards Gumball and was panting before he saw the tree. "Oh my gosh!!!" Darwin gasped.

A yellow camero came in and transformed into a robot. It was Bumblebee. "_Holy mother of gasoline!_" He said with the radio. Everyone stood shock.

"That's a massive robot!" Dipper said.

"Cool!" Gumball, Lincoln and Young Ben said.

"Oooooh! Mastar!" Gir screamed as himself Zim, Tak and Mimi flew to the scene.

"So this is the earthlings most value tradition." Zim said impressed.

"Why is there so many lights." Tak questioned, being blinded.

The Loud sisters saw this and looked in awe. Along with Dib, Gaz, Connie, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth.

"It's totes beautiful." Leni said.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot said.

"This is impossible!" Dib said shocked.

Janna, Tom, Charlie, Qwen, Kevin, Rook, and Sasha came along.

"Look Tom!" Janna said.

"That is a big tree." Tom was surprised.

Charlie looked in awe.

"Yesh, didn't think trees can be that long." Kevin was slightly shocked.

"I say its a good thing." Qwen said.

Everyone was gathered around. One person was looking through the 4th wall. Along with a gem.

Joey Takedown and Spinel were watching.

* * *

**4th wall break.**

**Guys it's okay, Spinel no one wants you alone anymore, your a huge part of this family than you think.**

Spinel smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

**And Joey, just because you don't have a cartoon (yet), doesn't mean you can't be part of this too. Your are important as well, so enjoy yourself.**

Joey smiles and looks at Spinel who nods. They both travel to the tree and was greeted by everyone.

* * *

"This is a great holiday." Spinel said.

"I'm glad you like it!" Steven said.

Spinel cooed as she saw Little Cato and Avacado sharing a father son moment.

Anne and Sasha made out without the mistletoe.

"I enjoy Christmas with you Anne." Sasha said.

"Aw Sasha." Anne said and they giggle.

Joey looked at the tree as he was fist pumping Lincoln.

Soon they hear a loud whistle getting louder.

"What is that?" Luan said.

"Maybe it's a singalong." Darwin said.

"Okay that's one thing I refuse to do." Gaz said.

"Aww!" Gir was disappointed.

Just then the presents crashed onto Dib. Everyone looked shocked.

"What the!?" Marco said until they hear jingle bells.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas." Santa said as he flys away.

"SANTA!?" Lola and Lana screamed.

"I did not see that one coming." Rook said.

"You and me both." Ben said.

Joey speeds around the gifts.

"So there for us, but there extra ones with random names like Four Arms and Shocksquash." Joey explained.

"What!?" Ben said shocked and releases aliens from his Omnitrix.

"There gifts for us!" Ditto exclaimed.

"Yeah there are!" Pesky Dust said.

They suddenly kissed and they shocked themselves. A purple bird was flying over them with a mistletoe. It was Amethyst as she shapeshift back into her normal form and laughed hard.

Everyone else was grabbing gifts and was cheering on.

"This is a success." Zim said.

"No it wasn't?!" Gir said.

"SILENCE! It's a one time, due to being a holiday. It's a glorious one indeed. Merry Platypus, one and all." Zim said.

"It's Christmas." Lori said.

"Tomorrow is boxing day." Star said singing.

"Boxing punch!" Lynn said as she punched Dib.

"Ow." Dib said as Gaz and Tak laugh non-stop.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone said.

"Chookity." Mooncake waved at the camera goodbye.

* * *

**And there you go. Have a happy holiday everyone.**

**Bye.**


End file.
